


Green

by Milligan (Blackheathen)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackheathen/pseuds/Milligan
Summary: A visitor in the night.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a beautiful artwork by G672 on DA, in which Jareth stands exposed in a green light with a black feathery cape swirling around him. Now who wouldn't want to wake up and find that in your room? Sarah is seventeen in this story.

Her bedroom carpet felt like heaven caressing her sore feet. Sparkly heels were kicked across the room in opposite directions, one landing in a pile of school papers and the other disappearing under the dresser. Sarah watched as the pile of essays slid sideways into a muddled mess. This normally would have had her instantly on her knees  lest anything get out of order, but not tonight. School had ended a week ago and college would be upon her after this summer was over. No doubt there would be many paperwork piles to stack in the next few years.

The necklace felt heavy and the  clasp had been irritating the fine hairs on the back of her neck all night. Resisting the urge to just yank at the thing she fumbled for several seconds until it came free. It  wasn’t an expensive piece, but she hooked it carefully over the open page of her yearbook. The fake emeralds twinkled. Hoggle would like this she mused, glancing at her sheepish mug shot inside the book and the little line of text underneath. 

“Most likely to get lost” it said. Sarah had suggested it to the committee of students who made the book. They didn’t really get it, although she was well known for always taking the long way home.

Her corsage was a bit wilted, its little sprig of  babys breath drooping. Her date Eric had fumbled with the pinning so that Sarah had had to stand awkwardly in the foyer of the school hall whilst the other girls giggled. Sarah had suspected a bit of staged underperformance from Eric as he had managed to sneak in stealthy feel of her breast as he slipped his hand under the bodice of the dress to secure the flowers. At least he hadn’t pricked her with the sharp end of the pin.

Eric has kissed her and slipped his hands into many other folds of her dress as they danced, but Sarah had been expecting it and didn’t really mind. She danced the steps, laughed at the right times and gossiped with the other girls in the bathroom about who they thought was going to give it up later that night. Sarah had considered it with Eric; he was tall, good looking and didn’t ignore her when they were all out together in a group. She enjoyed his kisses and touches, but she didn’t seem to enjoy them as much as other girls looked to be in the dark corners of the hall. Eric had certainly informed her in many  non too subtle hints what _he_ thought they ought to be getting up to after the prom.

He’d driven off in a huff after dropping her home, all his teenage frustrations intact. Sarah watched his  tail lights vanish around the corner, thinking that she might not see him again. They were headed for colleges on opposite sides of the country. The thought did not upset her as much as she thought it should have.

She put the corsage on the dresser and lit a tall tapering candle next to it. Her mother had sent her a box of sweet scented candles for her seventeenth birthday recently and Sarah had quickly grown to love the soft light and light bright flames, even though it was bad for her eyes when she wanted to read in bed.

Switching off the main lights, she took to the near physically impossible task of reaching behind herself and trying to work the zipper that ran down the back of her ballgown. Her stepmother had helped zip her up earlier in the evening before the obligatory photos on the doorstep with her father and little Toby. She struggled and cursed for a good minute before it all became too much to deal with. Hot, sweaty and with aching arms, she flopped down onto her bed. The zipper and plastic bones in the bodice pressed into her back uncomfortably but she didn't care. She was just too tired, it was nearly one in the morning and yet her skin still felt like it pulsed with the music beat. In the dim light and silence of her room she was more aware of the vaguely unpleasant buzzing in her ears; a side effect of standing too close to the speakers as music blasted through the dance hall. On the wall opposite her bed she could make out the shadows cast by the spidery branches of the tree outside. The moon must full and low in the sky she thought sleepily. Her eyes followed the lines on the wall back and forth, back and forth until her lids became too heavy and she drifted off.

Something was tickling her cheek. Only half awake, she swiped it away with her  hand but it returned almost at once. There was a cool sensation across her skin. She grabbed at whatever it was, identifying it by touch as a lock of her own hair, escaped from its confine of clasps and pins that she had neglected to remove before falling asleep. The cool sensation  returned and she felt it like a gentle movement of air. The cracked her eyes open just a bit and saw her white gauze curtains billowing into the room. Her window must be open she thought, drowsing against the pillow with her body and mind fighting with the pull of sleep and the processing of information.

Her limbs felt pleasantly  leaden but her eyes opened a fraction more, focusing on the lit candle that shone just an  arms length away on the dresser. There was something wrong with the  candle but it took her  half asleep mind a few seconds to work it out. The flame was burning green. It was a deep emerald  colour and the flame stood tall and unwavering in the light breeze from the window. 

Sarah knew all the shadows in her room very well, whether they were cast from light coming in or just some of the many objects she’d collected. It took then a few mere moments for her to notice a new shadow, a new shape against the wall opposite between the door and a bookshelf. She felt a cold trickle of adrenaline creep up her spine as she stared into the dark blot. There was movement there, she was sure of it and then the green flame in the candle flared, so for a  second she saw his eyes glint. Even though more than a year had passed, to Sarah they were unmistakable and completely recognizable.

He moved away from the wall towards her. Closer to the candle Sarah could see the outline of his hair in a spiky mess above his eyes. Below that she could see nothing clearly, only aware that something moved, a black fluttering thing in the green gloom.

A step closer. Sarah heard her heartbeat start to sound loudly in her ears. Her mouth was dry. She thought she might be able to speak but no sound came out. She could see his whole face now, down the long nose to his mouth which he held closed,  expressionless and unreadable. His neck and chest were visible after yet another pace closer and Sarah  realised that the black shadow around him was some sort of cloak. It seemed  very light despite the  inky colour , and it moved around him like feathers or long fingers. The cloak caressed him as it slipped yet lower, leaving his shoulders bare. There was a bright shine of silver as the curved  pendant she’d seen him wear came into view. It hung low and slightly  askew on his chest. Sarahs fingertips tingled as she felt a sudden urge to reach out and set the necklace straight. Her arms would not obey her any more than her voice though, so she could only lay on her bed and watch him come closer. She thought vaguely that she ought to be quite terrified of waking up to find a  half naked fae creature in her bedroom, and yet she  wasn’t . 

Perhaps she wasn’t awake at all.  Maybe it was a dream.

Then she  realised , after another ruffle of the strange black cloak, that he wasn’t  _ half _ naked at all.

Sarah had never seen a naked man in the flesh before. She found her eyes unable to look away. The greenish light from the candle flame suited him, she thought, as he stood quietly in the glow just a few inches from the side of her bed. Sarah thought her eyes must be huge and her face red with  embarassment as she lay there staring at his body, following the sharp angles of his collarbones to where they met white shoulders that tapered into long and graceful arms. She could make out the fine hairs on the back of his hands which he held passive against his sides. There was a curve of his waist near his inner arm, the space there making a pleasant shape. The tips of his fingers rested on sharp hip bones and between them was a darker shadow. Her gaze felt completely invited to study what lay in that space and for a few seconds the candle flared, lighting up a mystery she had not yet seen for herself.

The dull and perfunctory  text books at school had not really prepared her for her first view of a man, Sarah  realised . It wasn’t just his male parts which hung rather low and long to her inexperienced eye, but his whole form where she could see the muscles playing under the skin, the line of ribcage that moved with his breath and a full lower lip showing just a glint of white teeth. Truly a beautiful creature, if one could call a man that. He was smiling at her in the dark. Sarah thought he looked pleased, and not at all uncomfortable with her inspection. His hand was moving towards her and Sarah watched as he let it rest lightly on the top of her stockinged foot. 

She could hear her own breath in a long blown out sigh as his fingers splayed around so that he could almost form a ring around her ankle. Even though she could barely raise her head, she knew exactly where he touched  her and her skin tingled through the nylon. But she was also aware of other sensations making themselves known, some quite far from his hand. She recognized some of them, like the nervous fluttering in her stomach and the press of her nipples hardening against her dress. Others she had known only from dreams, or rather when she would wake feeling the heat and pulsing between her legs and the dampness there. Always it had faded after a few seconds, leaving her both curious and uneasy, like her body was doing things of its own accord. She knew there was more to be chased down after those  dreams but she had yet to experience it. 

His hand had released her ankle. Her limbs were still leaden and her voice no more than a squeak in her throat, so Sarah could do nothing but watch as he trailed his fingertips up her leg. When he reached the hem of her rumpled ballgown resting on her knees, his hand moved from the top part of her shin towards the inner of her thigh. She’d only worn half stockings to the dance and a sudden rush of gooseflesh flooded her as his touch met her bare skin for the first time. Halfway further on her other leg trapped his hand between them. His hand felt strong and warm on her skin. Sarah was acutely aware of his thumb which stroked the soft skin of her legs where they held together, as if coaxing them to open.

In the corner of her eye she could see him move. It was an effort to turn her head even a mere inch, but Sarah could see he’d  knelt down by the bed. His face was very close to hers. When she’d first met The Goblin King, Sarah had been too intimidated to pay close attention to his eyes, noting only that they had been sharp and piercing and oddly accentuated with shadows and  colours .  Tonight he had a golden shimmer around them which the green light reflected. His pupils were dark underneath and it seemed to Sarah they were different shapes, one like that of a human and the other gaping and alien, almost birdlike. The empty gaze from that eye made her shiver for a moment, breaking the chain of tension building up her body. She felt she could take a sudden deeper breath and perhaps even speak but before she could make a sound his other hand came down and he laid two fingers across her lips.

“Hush”. 

He breathed the word into the silent room and Sarah, to her consternation, found herself obeying him. Her lips tingled under his touch. Half open, they accepted the probe of one of his fingertips than ran lightly along the inside of her lower lip. She could taste and smell his skin as a little sweetness, but it was gone in seconds as the whole hand moved down over her chin and slid down her throat, settling on her chest. Sarah could see him looking there and she wondered what he could see. The dress wasn’t as low cut as some of her girlfriends had worn but she could well imagine what a few  hours sleep had done to her dignity. He flipped his hand  over so the bony ends of his knuckles made a row of pressure points which rolled over the satin fabric and pressed against her nipple. Sarah could feel her own response, the flesh there tightening and tingling, pushing up against him. It was completely captivating and made her feel like her whole breast was swelling, escaping the bodice and bra. The nipple was sending little bolts of sensation all over her body and she could feel her heart pounding.

She would have yelped in surprise had she been able to when she felt a sudden pressure against her underwear. Somehow her legs had yielded to his hand which now pressed against the place where no one had touched her before. She could feel him plucking at the fabric, pulling it up so that the cloth pressed there, cool and damp and almost uncomfortable. There was a seam of cotton that seemed to touch a part of her that sent a burst of the pleasure that Sarah had only known in dreams. It pulsated and made her skin feel hot and sweaty. It grew stronger with every tug on her panties and Sarah knew with certainty that she wanted to chase it in this dream and not let it disappear.

The dress seemed to grip her tighter as her breathing grew quick. She could hear her herself like she’d just run up the stairs. Everything else in her world seemed to fade away into darkness. She felt like there was only her body on the bed with the Goblin King kneeling beside her, his hands both up under her skirts and inside the top. And now his mouth joined the invasion as she felt his soft spiky hair under her chin. He was kissing and licking down her exposed chest, first to one side and then the other before finally settling on her breast which he’d pulled free with his hand. The sensation of his mouth on her nipple was so new to her she didn’t know how to respond, knowing only that her body seemed to be taking over the whole experience. Jareth kissed and licked at the nipple and Sarah found herself desperate to move, to push back against him, to lift her hips and press into the hand under her dress. But as was the way with dreams, her limbs did not obey her. It was maddening and slightly terrifying.

She whined in the back of her throat as she felt his hand slip inside her underwear. She froze as his warm fingers went down towards her most private area, running them through the soft curls that covered her. He pressed gently on the mounded area as she felt her leaden legs become soft and pliant, opening wide of their own accord. Open and exposed to him, Sarah felt only the thrumming, pulsing sensation start to grow anew, doubling and tripling in intensity. It was focused on a spot high between her legs. Sarah knew of the spot and had touched it herself sometimes but the gentle murmuring response she had felt was completely eclipsed by what signals it was sending her now.

Jareth slipped a finger right down the  centre of her sex and then drew it back so quickly and firmly that Sarah heard herself squeal before she fully  realised what he’d done.  Again and again he worked on her, sometimes gentle to be barely felt, other times with firm and slow pressure. With each pass his fingers seemed to grow slick and wet and Sarahs awareness of anything dwindled to just where his hand touched and rubbed her. She could tell he was keeping to the outside and his fingers did not penetrate the inner walls she knew were there, yet there was a dull ache inside as if she was swelling and pulsing. In the back of her mind she couldn’t conceive how this intense pleasure could end, only that it seemed to build upon itself in waves. She was dimly aware that he’d left off kissing her breast and was just watching her whilst his other hand fondled her nipples in turns.

Trapped between his hands, Sarah could only whimper as he rubbed between her folds with an increasing pressure and rate. The pleasure was unknown to her and she teetered between fear and complete abandonment as her body peaked. For a  second she writhed in a torment of sensation and then she experienced her first orgasm. It was like a wave that spread out from where he touched her, pulsating right to the very tips of fingers. She’d never known anything like it. Her body seemed to contort on the bed of  it’s own accord. Her vision grew blurry and she felt lightheaded as she found her limbs loose and moving again. Her hips were lifting off the bed into his hand that he kept boldly and fiercely pressed against her sex. Her own hand reached to press through the dress, holding him there. She found her voice in a long and loud cry but as she drew breath to scream  again she found her mouth covered with his so that the sound vibrated between them. He seemed to suck in her cries and breath and Sarah found her eyes wide open in alarm as his sharp teeth pricked her lip.

Her room came back into view, the green lighted candle burning  brightly and the pale figure hunched over her bed. She was awake. It wasn’t a dream. Sarah was caught between horror and desire, her pounding heart and breath stealing her voice. She sat up abruptly, reaching for him but he was already disentangled and stepping deftly out of reach. In the candlelight she could see him smiling and in the second before he gathered his dark cloak around  him she could see his whole body with his male parts exposed and standing as tall and proud as he obviously was.

She leapt out of bed as he reached the windowsill. For a moment he perched there like a bird looking out into the lightening sky and then he turned his head back to her.

“You’ll know where to find me” was all he said before he simply dropped out the open window.

Sarah ran forward, banging her knees painfully on the wall.

“Wait!” she managed to say in a hoarse croak, but he was gone. She imagined she saw the flutter of small wings against the late setting moon as he made his way into the early dawn. She pulled back and walked on shaky legs back to the bed. On the dresser, the candle had burned down nearly to the base, its flame returned to a normal golden tone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. With the skirt hunched up around her waist and both breasts hanging free in front, she looked the picture of debauchery that all parents feared after senior prom night. There was a small pucker mark around one nipple and a cooling sticky sensation between her thighs.

She sat on the bed and watched the candle burn down and splutter out. She felt strangely swollen and tender where she sat. Was she grown up now? She felt different and yet there was more to experience. She recalled the sight of him as he’d pulled away and wondered vaguely how the parts might fit together and how it might feel.

Outside , the first morning birds were waking and starting their songs. Sarah felt like the Goblin King (but no, she corrected herself, he could only be Jareth to her now) had started a song inside her which would be a like a tune stuck in her head for the whole summer. She knew a whole world of music might be open to her; all she had to do was sing the right words.

TBC.


End file.
